Vincent (Collateral)
Vincent is the main antagonist of the 2004 action thriller film, Collateral. He is a professionally sociopathic hitman who is affiliated with Felix Reyes-Torrena. He was portrayed by Tom Cruise, who also portrayed Lestat in Interview with the Vampire, ''Les Grossman ''in Tropic Thunder, ''LT Pete Mitchell in Top Gun and Charles Babbitt in ''Rain Man. Biography Vincent's mother died giving birth to him, while his father was an alcoholic who abused him until Vincent, then 12 years old, his father later died because of liver failure. Vincent later joined the United States Army, becoming a member of the Green Berets. Vincent did not progress much further in his career and eventually left the army. Sometime after being discharged Vincent joined a Private Military Company, through which he obtained his contracts. Just prior to the beginning of the film, Vincent was hired by high-ranking members of what is implied to be the Sinaloa Cartel to assassinate four witnesses and the prosecutor for a grand jury indictment against Felix Reyes-Torrena, a member of the cartel operating the "El Rodeo" nightclub, a drug-distribution front in Los Angeles. Appearance and Personality Vincent is grey-haired with stubble. He wears a grey suit and tie with a white shirt; a minimalist outfit that was custom-made by "the best tailor in Kowloon" to be both fashionable and nondescript. Vincent appears on the outside to be friendly and affable, although during his hits it becomes clear that he is a very cold, nihilistic individual who exhibits signs of sociopathy. Vincent is careful and a bit paranoid, preferring to accept his contracts and interact with his employers through middlemen. Despite his caution, Vincent enjoys improvising and takes pleasure in adapting to changing situations. Skills Vincent is an expert at handling firearms and hand-to-hand combat. He is also adept at blending into the environment, and is particularly able to improvise if a situation takes a turn for the worse. Hostage Vincent arrives in LA when a taxi driver Max Durocher takes him for a ride, during this Vincent admit he didn't like Los Angeles very much. Max was shocked when a drug dealer Ramón Ayala falls down into the taxi and Vincent reveled himself as hit man hold Max as hostage to covered up Alaya's murder, during which he killed his targets include Peter Lim as Max watching helpless and feared his mother will be targeted by Vincent after that. Max come to realized that Vincent's last target was Annie Farrell whom he had cruised. with escaped from police officer and he tried call her by telling about Vincent about to kill her at office. He is later killed after a shootout on the MTA. Gallery Vincent.png|Vincent about to get into Max Durocher's taxi Vincent 2.png|Vincent confronting Max after murdering one of his targets Vincent 3.png|Vincent being driven by Max to his next destination Vincent 4.png|Vincent waiting for Max to refuel his taxi at a petrol station Vincent 5.png|Vincent speaking to his next target moments before killing him Vincent 6.png|Vincent meeting Max's mother in a hospital Vincent 7.png|Vincent in Max's taxi Vincent 8.png|Vincent after saving Max's life in a nightclub Vincent 9.png|Vincent preparing to kill his final target, Annie Farrell Vincent 10.png|Vincent chasing after Max and Annie in a subway station Vincent's death.png|Vincent sits down on a train and dies, following an intense shootout with Max Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Paranoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads